ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney Animated Classics/The Fox and the Hound
The Fox and the Hound is a 1981 American animated comedy-drama film produced by Walt Disney Productions and loosely based on the novel of the same name by Daniel P. Mannix. The film tells the story of two unlikely friends, a red fox named Tod and a hound dog named Copper, who struggle to preserve their childhood friendship despite their emerging instincts and the surrounding social pressures demanding them to be adversaries. Directed by Don Bluth (in his directorial debut), Ted Berman, Richard Rich and Art Stevens, the film included the voices of Mickey Rooney, Kurt Russell, Keith Mitchell and Corey Feldman. The Fox and the Hound was released to theaters on July 10, 1981 to financial success. Despite originally receiving mixed reviews, the film has developed a cult following and was nominated for three awards. A direct-to-video midquel, The Fox and the Hound 2, was released to DVD on December 12, 2006. Plot After a young red fox is orphaned, Big Mama the owl, with the help of her friends Dinky the finch and Boomer the woodpecker, arranges for him to be adopted by a kindly farmer named Widow Tweed. Tweed names him Tod, because he reminds her of a toddler. Meanwhile, her neighbor, a hunter named Amos Slade, brings home a young hound puppy named Copper and introduces him to his hunting dog Chief. One day, Tod and Copper meet and become playmates, vowing to remain "friends forever". Slade grows frustrated at Copper for constantly wandering off to play, and places him on a leash. While playing with Copper outside his doghouse, Tod awakens Chief. Slade and Chief chase Tod until they are stopped by Tweed. After an argument, Slade threatens to kill Tod if he trespasses on his farm again. Hunting season comes and Slade takes his dogs into the wilderness for the interim. Meanwhile, Big Mama, Dinky, and Boomer attempt to explain to Tod that his friendship with Copper will not continue, as they are natural enemies, but Tod naively refuses to believe them, hoping that he and Copper will remain friends forever. As months pass, Tod and Copper both reach adulthood. Copper has become an experienced hunting dog, while Tod has grown up into a handsome fox. On the night of Copper's return, Tod sneaks over to visit him. Copper explains that while he still values Tod as a friend, he is now a hunting dog and things are different. Their conversation awakens Chief, who alerts Slade. In the ensuing chase Copper catches Tod. Against better judgement, Copper lets Tod go and diverts Chief and Slade. Tod tries escaping onto a railroad track, but is caught and pursued by Chief as a train suddenly passes by them. Tod ducks under the train, but Chief is struck by the train and falls into the river below, killing him. Angered by this, Copper and Slade blame Tod for Chief's death and vow vengeance. Tweed, realizing that Tod is no longer safe with her, takes him on a drive and leaves him at a game preserve. Tod's first night alone in the woods proves disastrous, as he inadvertently trespasses into an irritable old badger's den. Thankfully, a friendly porcupine offers Tod shelter. That same night, Slade and Copper plan to poach Tod. The next morning, Big Mama finds Tod and introduces him to a female fox named Vixey. Wanting to impress her, Tod tries to catch a fish, but fails due to his lack of survival skills. Vixey laughs at it, but Big Mama straightens the matter by directing Tod to be himself. The two foxes reconcile and Vixey helps Tod adapt to life in the forest. Meanwhile, Slade and Copper trespass into the preserve to hunt Tod. As Tod manages to escape Slade's leghold traps, Copper and Slade pursue both foxes. They hide in their burrow while Slade tries trapping them by setting fire to the other end of the burrow. The foxes narrowly escape without getting burned as Slade and Copper chase them up the top of a hill until they reach a waterfall. There, Slade and Copper close in for the kill, but a large bear suddenly emerges from the bushes and attacks Slade. Slade trips and falls into one of his own traps, dropping his gun slightly out of reach. Copper tries fighting the bear but is no match for it. Not willing to let his former friend die, Tod intervenes and fights off the bear until they both fall down the waterfall. With the bear gone, a bewildered Copper approaches Tod as he lies exhausted near the bank of a waterfall-created lake. When Slade appears, Copper positions himself in front of Tod to prevent Slade from shooting him, refusing to move away. Realizing Tod had salved them, Slade lowers his gun and leaves with Copper. Tod and Copper share one last smile before parting. At home, Tweed nurses Slade back to health while Copper, before resting, smiles as he remembers the day when he first met Tod. On a hill, Vixey joins Tod as they look down on the homes of Slade and Tweed. Cast *Mickey Rooney as Tod *Kurt Russell as Copper *Pearl Bailey as Big Mama *Jack Albertson as Amos Slade *Sandy Duncan as Vixey *Jeanette Nolan as Widow Tweed *Pat Buttram as Chief *John Fiedler as The Porcupine *John McIntire as The Badger *Dick Bakalyan as Dinky *Paul Winchell as Boomer *Keith Mitchell as Young Tod *Corey Feldman as Young Copper Production Development Animation Writing Casting Soundtrack Track listing Release Home media Reception Critical reception Box office Midquel Trivia *This is the last movie to have any involvement from Wolfgang Reitherman, who was known to be the director for some Disney films like The Sword in the Stone and The Rescuers, he worked as a co-producer for this film. *This was the last Disney film to have all the credits in the opening End credits with pop songs and/or instrumental music would be used from now on, although "The End, A Walt Disney Production" was still continued up until The Black Cauldron (1985). *This was the first Disney movie Tim Burton worked on in his career with Disney, he was an uncredited animator. *This is the first Disney film to be directed by Don Bluth, who would later directing other Disney films like The Secret of NIMH and All Dogs Go to Heaven.